College Experience
by ejjcullen
Summary: My first smut fic.  Rated M, you have been warned!  All human one shot.  Edward goes to U Dub for the weekend only to come home early to surprise Bella, but its Bella with a not so good surprise for Edward.


****I own nothing.****

**My first attempt at smut. Enjoy.**

Bella and I had been dating for almost three years and had enjoyed the progression of our relationship as much as any other teenagers. We made out constantly and "humped like bunnies" as Alice liked to joke. But things started to slowly change as the summer began and my college orientation neared. Today I was headed to U Dub for the weekend for a mini freshman orientation. It would be a two day event allowing incoming freshman to get acquainted with the campus, register for classes and interact with future fellow classmates. School wouldn't start for another month, but this was a way to get everything out of the way so that come move in weekend we wouldn't be overwhelmed. I was excited to get my classes picked out and get a feel for the campus, but I hated to have to leave Bella behind and I could tell from her distance the past few days that she hated the idea too.

We said a quick good bye and I sped off leaving behind my girl with slightly swollen lips from our intense kiss and a promise to make it up to her when I returned. Once on campus things went smoothly. I registered for my classes and walked the campus familiarizing myself with things such as the library, science labs, dorms and dining halls. The first day hadn't even ended yet and I felt like I had done all that I needed to. I decided that I didn't want to stick around for the 'get to know you games' and headed back home to Bella to make good on my promise. I knew that Bella would be excited to see me and would no doubt be anxious to drop to her knees to show just how much she missed me and how sorry she was for her distance the past few days.

As I entered Forks, my mind started to imagine all of the things that Bella and I could do with the extra time allotted now that I wasn't up at U Dub for the remained of the weekend. I quickly sorted through scene and scene in my head…Bella sucking me off, Bella bent over the couch moaning my name, Bella rubbing her clit as I cum deep in her ass. I was getting harder and harder as I finally turned onto her street. The only lights on in her house were in her bedroom – thank you Charlie for having to work weekends!

I barely had the car in park before I was pocketing my keys and bouncing up the steps leading to her front door. It was unlocked of course, so I just let myself in and headed for the stairs leading to her bedroom. I could hear soft moaning as I got closer and closer to her room and imagined her lying in her bed touching herself as she thought of me. As I opened the door, my stomach dropped to see Bella on her knees with Jacob's cock in her mouth. Jacob's eyes opened as the bedroom door hit the wall and Bella jumped up wiping her mouth in the process. Without words needing to be said Jacob stood, zipped his pants and ran from the room. Bella stood awkwardly, wringing her hands, and avoided eye contact with my knowing she fucked up big time.

"Edward I…" she began to say.

"NO!" I screamed interrupting her lame excuse for an apology. "I can't believe you cheated on me you fucking slut!" I stormed over to her, grabbed her by the arm and yelled at her. "I leave for one fucking day and already you're on your knees like a little bitch. And with Jacob for that matter!"

She stood there with tears in her eyes taking each of my insults as I hurled them at her. She knew she fucked up and there was nothing she could say to correct the situation. I pushed her towards her bed with the intent of storming out of her room, but as she fell onto the bed with her pert ass in the air all I could think about was the images from my car ride. Without another thought I stepped up behind her and smacked her on the ass earning a slight whimper from her. I yanked her skirt up over her ass and pulled her thong down to her knees.

"What are you doing?" she cried, looking over her shoulder to see me.

"If your going to act like a whore, then I am going to treat you like one." I growled as I pushed her head towards the mattress and shoved my finger into her pussy at the same time. She moaned as I continued to pump my finger in and out of her warmth, feeling her get more wet with each thrust. One finger quickly turned to two and then I removed my fingers completely to undo my pants as she mewed like a bitch.

"You like that don't you?" I said as I ran my cock from her clit to her entrance.

"Yes, please." She begged.

I pushed in to the hilt without another word. She was tight as hell and her warmth was overwhelming, but I couldn't see her in the same way that I used to. After seeing her on her knees with Jacob's cock in between her plump lips all I could see when I looked at her was a fuck toy. So I would treat her like one.

I fucked her fast, not caring about her needs, just wanting to get off. I bucked into her with wild abandon smacking her ass randomly. She moaned loudly and I could feel her dripping down her thighs with arousal. Pulling her knees further apart I started to play with her ass. I had only got to fuck her there a few times before, but she was always open to it. I ran my thumb around the puckered hole and pushed in slightly.

"Oh Edward!" She moaned.

"You like that? How about you show me how much you like it. I want to feel you work your own ass, let's go bitch, rock those hips and fuck yourself with my thumb."

She immediately started rocking back into me, pulling my cock and thumb further into her. I could feel my release building and commanded her to go faster and harder until my thumb was all the way into her ass and I was spilling into her dripping pussy. I pulled out of her covered in my cum and her juices and yanked her hair back to get her attention "clean me off bitch."

She was on her knees sucking me clean in the blink of an eye. After a moment I pulled away and began fastening my pants back up as an idea popped into my head. Bella was a really good fuck toy and I planned on using that to my advantage.

"Be ready my noon tomorrow." I said as I rushed out of her room, leaving her still on her knees panting from our escapade.

I slept like a baby that night and woke with a smile on my face. Revenge was sweet and after the betrayal that Bella brought on, she was in need of a lesson.

I parked outside of her house and honked the horn. She didn't deserve me walking to her door, opening the car for her. She walked to the car quickly and got in without a word. Before she could even fasten her seatbelt we were speeding down the road in the direction of U Dub. The orientation would be finishing up later tonight and I had plans to seek my revenge using the schools itinerary to my advantage. I knew that today they had split the freshman in two with activities planned for both the women and the men. The men would be at the gym for several hours doing various activities before then entire incoming class met back up at the quad one last time.

I parked in the gym parking lot and grabbed the bag out of the back seat that I packed the night before when the idea popped into my head.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as I yanked her towards the direction of the gym.

"I am going to make my little fuck toy earn her keep." I sneered. I could see both confusion and arousal in her eyes as we entered the gym hallway leading down towards the locker rooms.

I sat her down on a bench near the bathroom stalls and opened my bag grabbing a metal jig saw and heading to the last stall. This stall was larger than the rest and had both a door and a metal wall separating it from the others. I started the jig saw and cut an oval shaped hole about three feet up from the floor. Then I grabbed my bag and Bella and pulled them into the stall. I dropped the bag on the floor and looked up at Bella's questioning expression.

"Stay right here." I said before leaving her in the stall and headed out towards the men's group that was supposed to be meeting now inside the gym.

Ten minutes later I was back in the stall with Bella.

"Get on your knees and face the hole." I commanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my little fuck toy, because you like sucking cock so much, I spread the word that you would be here waiting to suck whatever cock comes through that hole." I smiled devilishly as understanding started to dawn on her. She barely had time to respond before movement was heard outside the stall and a long, hard cock made its way through the hole.

"Get to work slut." I said as I stood back and watched her slowly lick then suck the strangers cock. He was moaning loudly as she worked him good while I just watched my little fuck toy.

I could see her start to rub her thighs together no doubt thinking about how I would fuck her hard again after this. I walked up behind her and spread her knees apart as the guy she worked moaned out and came in her awaiting mouth. She sat back on her ankles and licked her lips as she looked up at me with desire in her eyes. I grabbed the cash that was handed through the hole and then instructed Bella to loose the shorts that she was wearing. She quickly obliged and then got back down on her knees anticipating my cock in her pussy.

"Back to the hole my little slut. But for being such a good little fuck toy, I guess you do deserve something." I said as I leaned down behind her and ran my fingers along her slit. She was dripping with arousal. I gathered in on my fingers as the next cock made its way through the hole.

As she sucked the next cock I grabbed an anal plug from my bag and with the arousal from her dripping pussy I slicked it up. My fingers went back to her pussy for more wetness which I then rubbed on her ass as she moaned around the strangers cock and fucked my fingers. I shoved the anal plug in her tight hole as the stranger filled Bella's mouth with cum. She swallowed it down, looked up at me and slowly lowered her fingers to her clit to pleasure herself. I barely had time to grab the cash from the hole before another cock made its way towards Bella's awaiting mouth.

I watched her for the next few hours suck the cocks of strangers as she finger fucked her pussy thinking about me. As soon as she swallowed the last bit of cum I pulled her away from the hole and yanked the anal plug from her ass. It was gaping and ready for my cock and after rubbing my cock along her slit to slick up I plunged up in her ass fucking her fast and rough. I came in long violent streams up her tight hole and stood up to see her panting like a whore on the bathroom floor with my cum dripping from her ass. I tossed her shorts at her and packed up my bag, pocketing the wad of cash collected from today.

This was going to be a very profitable school year.

**Well? Reviews welcome.**


End file.
